User blog:Owen Hardy/Fan Doctor Fate Profile
Fan Doctor Fate Profile 'Biography:' Kent Nelson is Doctor Fate, a powerful sorcerer and agent for the Lords of Order who fights evil alongside his wife Inza. His amulet, cloak and helmet are creations of the ancient Nabu who acts as his mentor and spiritual guide. He is a founding member of the Justice Society of America. Injustice Fan Story: During the Rise to Supermans Power Doctor Fate alongside Alan Scot and Hawk man Helped batman and Zatana Stoped the Regime from Killing Chesire and Arsenal But Raven Treated Hawkman To Surrender otherwise they would brainwash Hawkgirl. So Nelson along with Arsenal, Alan Scot and Hawk Man Infiltrated the Justice League Watchtower to Free Shiera but Alan Scot and hawk man fell into Hal Jordan's Trap shocked to see Hal Jordan now among Sinestro Crop Alan Scot try take him on but was Killed when Hal Jordan was forced to used a Yellow Mace crushing his skull. Meanwhile Arsenal and Doctor Fate Freed Jay Grarrick and Beast boy from the Prison Cells and they Come across Raven and Hal Jordan who have Hawk man Wounded and Alan Scot dead in Hal Jordan's Hands. Arsenal Manges to Put Hal Jordan to sleept with a Sleeping Arrow while Doctor Fate decided the mission has failed so he Teleported Jay,Roy,Gar back to the insurgency Base but before getting him and Carter Out they were interputed when Hawkgirl arrive's and tries to fight back Raven's Control Spell but fails when she is sent into a Unconscious. Carter tries to Fight Raven to free her but is Killed when Static Shock electrocutes him from behind to add inslut to injury Raven use a Brainwash spell to convince Hawkgirl that it was Doctor Fate who Killed Carter not Virgil she then wakens up and Viciously attack's Nelson to the Point where she almost kills him but he then manges to kick her back and teleport back to Batman with the grief news. Power's And Ability: Power: * Astral Projection * Eldritch Blast * Illusion Casting * Telekinesis * Flight * Teleportation * Energy Resistance Ability: * Archaeology * Hand-to-Hand Combat ( Basic ) * Occultism Costumes: Doctor Fate Kent V Nelson 0010.jpg|Default Costume Doc_Fate_Earth-20_001.jpg|Insurgency 313px-Earth_2_Vol_1_11_Textless.jpg|New 52 * Default * Insurgnecy * New 52 Clash Quote's: Solomon Grundy: Grundy Smash Helmet Man Doctor Fate: You lost all Humanity Cyrus Doctor Fate: a Mindless Brawn Solomon Grundy: Annoying Brian Black Adam: My magic is Permanent Doctor Fate: My magic is Gifted Lex Luthor: You Nothing Without you Helmet Doctor fate: Your just a coward both with or without Doctor Fate (Insurgency) : This is Madness ! Superman (Regime): Madness ? this is Justice pal Super Man (Regime):This is what The Lords of Order would of wanted Doctor Fate (Insurgency): Never to be a Cold Killer KAL ! Yellow Lantern (Regime) : You Picked the Wrong Side old timer Doctor Fate (Insurgency ) : and Support the one who killed Alan Scot, Never ! Doctor Fate (Insurgency): Jay Garrick Who be Ashamed of you Flash (Regime): That's a bit harsh Nelson Flash (Regime): Wait I need to give Bruce a Warning Doctor Fate ( Insurgency): How about this Warning HawkGirl (Regime): You will pay for carter Doctor Fate (Insurgency): This was the regime Doing Doctor Fate (Insurgency): Snap out of it Shiera Hawkgirl (Regime): The only thing im going to snap is your Neck Category:Blog posts